WANTED: Boyfriend, loathed and alive
by BlackIceReiya
Summary: You know how every girls here are princesses from fantasy land that needs the prince's saving? Me? Nope, not this girl. I have several names, queen of sarcasm, god of rage, the red reaper, red riding hood, but you can call me Rin. And this is the story of how I met the big bad wolf. Also, spoiler alert, he sucks.
1. I have school, kill me

**Story made by crazy author under the supervision of morons and idiots, viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

They say you disappear completely if you're forgotten.

That's what life is, you live and you die, yet other people's life continues. Slowly, you fade away, into the disappearing edge of their memories, into another dark spot in darkness, into nothingness. No matter what you do, no matter how great it was, no matter how much effort you put into it, no matter who you are, time will slowly destroy every last proof of your existence.

Even in life, people ignore you, forget about you, leave you. One by one, you'll be left alone, with only solitude as your company.

That's why she always remembered. Her torturing past, the suffering present and the unknowing future.

Life is a theater.

But you will never be the protagonist of the play.

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

I don't get it, I just don't get it.

Two days ago, I received a letter.

_Dear Little Red Riding Hood,_

_As you know, the crisis on this land has confirmed the need for the change of stories. We are proud to say that we have created a school just for that purpose, to help you create your own plot. Each and every one of you must attend._

_Each female would be thought everything._

_Males will also learn everything so don't get your hopes up. _

_As for half-animals…yes, you still learn everything._

_The school will start two days later; the place is located behind Sleeping Beauty's castle. You must bring your own pencil, notebook, weapon and extra clothing._

_Please come for the sake of your future. If not, you will face the consequences._

_Happy learning._

Why the hell do I need to train myself? Have you ever read a fairytale before? I am called Red Riding Hood for a reason! I'm supposed to be at home cooking muffins with my mom, not learn how to drop your god damn glass slipper in front of the castle! I don't even wear glass slippers!

I stare at the school in front of me; I don't know how to describe it except that it's all glamorous and glittery and stuff. It's like I'm in Disneyland, except that instead of hotdog booths and awesome rides, I get the school bell of hell, the ride of no tomorrow and the class of things-that-are-never-going-to-be-used-in-the-rest -of-our-lives.

This is going to be fun.

I opened my sling bag. (No, I refuse to use a basket.)

Headphones and iPod? Check. PSP with a 16 GB memory card filled with games? Check. Phone stored with all episodes of Soul Eater, Bleach, Deadman Wonderland and other random anime? Check. Red VS Blue series all included inside the spare memory card? Check.

A weapon to fend for myself when I get attacked by wolves from the forest, flying witches from the deep dark woods or bitches with annoying attitude? Check.

Someone should fire the hunter in my story, because I'm already an awesome hunter.

Apparently, this school is a place for characters in every fairy tales. People outside of this world is starting to get bored of the usual plot, where the princess is saved, villains are dead, you get married and happily ever after. And so, in this place, we learn everything we can to twist the plot, get the readers to be interested in us and create a new story.

But, really, what do you guys want anyway? For the princess to get killed? For Rapunzel to get dandruff? For the seven dwarfs to turn into giants?

I don't understand this anymore.

So, I'm pretty sure you don't know who I am.

Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rin, I'm the Red Riding Hood. Yes, I know the correct name is the Little Red Riding Hood, but I refuse to call myself little, especially when I'm already fourteen. I'm a professional gamer, wolf hunter and you may bow before me.

Or maybe you shouldn't.

"Get out of the way!"

I quickly turned around, just in time to dodge away.

A pumpkin carriage which is currently out of control.

Why the hell is she here…?

I didn't have any time to waste. I quickly ran towards the carriage and tried to catch up on it.

My weight is around 93 pounds, if I include my bag and the hood on my back that would add an additional 20 pounds. The whole carriage is at least a thousand pounds visually, if the horse pulling the carriage is a professionally trained horse, then there would only be one horse. If it isn't, there's going to be a problem.

Judging from the speed of both the carriage and me, our distance will stay around 5 feet. The carriage is about 12 feet high, and so by using the Pythagorean Theorem, the distance between my legs and the top of it would be around 13 feet.

If I jump and climb the carriage, it'll be easier, but time will be wasted as I climb up to the top with equipment weighing up to 20 pounds. But to directly jump onto the top of it, I'll need more power.

Firepower.

I quickly opened my bag and took out my awesome invention.

It's not that I'm showing off or bragging, but I am really proud of this creation. But I felt like I was copying the design from the Transformers series.

A sniper that can transform into a scythe, a scythe that can fold back into a sniper.

All I needed to do was to count the density of the metal, the space for the sniper structure, the size of the blade, the way for the mechanism to work, the problem for folding it back, the way to hold the bullets, the way to fire them when it's in scythe form.

It's a mechanical beauty.

On a side note, maybe I should help Gumi stop the carriage now.

I fired the sniper at the ground as I jump, allowing it to give me an extra force. With this force, I managed to climb onto the carriage and not fall to my death. I tried to balance myself as I walked towards the front.

There was only a horse pulling this god damn thing, which was good news.

I pressed a button on my weapon and watched as it turned into a full-size large scythe.

The rope holding the carriage and the horse is about…

"If you're counting whatever it is you're counting up there, I will kill you!" I heard Gumi shout from inside the carriage, "Just cut the damn rope already, you stupid moron!"

"I thought Cinderella is supposed to be a kind and lady-like woman!" I shouted.

"And I thought Little Red Riding Hood here is supposed to be an innocent cute yet harmless child that doesn't carry a shotgun everywhere!"

I swing my scythe and destroyed the whole structure, as it crumbled down, the horse continued to run forward, "For the last time, it's a sniper!"

"Like I give a flying fu—"

"Watch your mouth!" I shouted at here, "Shouting words like that isn't good for a lady, you know that? Jesus fucking Christ."

No, I'm not a lady, that doesn't count for me.

The carriage was still going, although it's slowing down.

I need it to stop.

Suddenly, the whole carriage jerked forward.

At the same time, the left muscle of my leg refused to listen to what I say, causing the knee to buckle down as my other leg knocked into the back of my left leg.

I know it sounds complicated, but let's just say…

I fell.

I closed my eyes tightly before I hit the floor, hoping that no one would see this embarrassing moment of mine.

Half a second later, my back hit something, it wasn't the hard concrete ground, it was two soft…thing…

I opened my eyes.

"Glad to see you here, my little sister."

"Nice to see you, sister complex bastard." I replied, "I suggest you put me down right now."

"That's not a kind way to speak to your brother."

"You're not my brother, and you never will be." I gritted my teeth, "Lenka, help me!"

"My pleasure," Lenka said, as she walked towards Rinto and slapped him in the head, at the same time, I pushed Rinto away and quickly backed away from him.

I stared at the two.

Hansel and Gretel, otherwise known as Rinto and Lenka, the witch hunting twins, both of them have blue eyes that resemble the color of the sea, with golden hair bright enough to blind people.

Wait…where's Gumi?

"Josephine!" The familiar voice shouted out from somewhere, "I have carrots! Get back here!"

The last time I saw a ball gown wearing girl running around was the time Rapunzel threatens to kill me when I burned down her Minecraft creation with lava. (Apparently, living inside a tower can be really boring.)

The three of us stared as Gumi chases the horse with a carrot in her hand.

If I have to say, Gumi is actually a beauty. Her hair was always soft, and her skin as pale as the moon, and if she was quiet, she would actually become the perfect lady.

It's just that…her mouth…

"My life sucks." Lenka sighed.

"Well, you know what they say," I smiled at Lenka, my beloved sister, "When life gives you lemon, you make it into lemonade…Then you pour it onto someone's wound, it makes you feel a lot better."

"…Let's just go to class."

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it.

I'm a werewolf, so why the hell do I have to go to this school? Do I need to learn how to use witchcraft? I'm called the big bad wolf for a reason! What do you expect me to do? Bake poison apple pies and give it to Snow White as a birthday gift?

I just hope this will turn out well.

But then a girl chasing a horse ran passed me with a carrot in her hand.

I think I went the wrong way, this isn't the school, this is the mental asylum.

And I really, really hope Rin isn't in this school, because if she is, I'm dead.


	2. Life hates us, especially me

**And then I realized that I really should update this…**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

Of all the girls, there's Rapunzel, Alice, Belle, Cinderella, Goldilocks, Snow White. But no, life just hates me.

"So…we're all late…" Gumi smiled, "And now you're sitting beside Len…In class…For the rest of your school life…Which is probably going to end after the story crisis is done with…Which is probably forever…Which means in class you're going to be stuck here forever with Len…am I correct?"

"Gumi, shut the hell up." Rin snared.

"I agree," I immediately added in.

"You shut the hell up too." Rin glared at me.

…Okay.

Rinto snickered from behind, "Rinny and Lenny sitting on a tree, K-I-"

"-L-L-I-N-G, which is what I'm going to do to you if you don't shut up." Rin growled.

"What is your problem with Len anyway? He's a good guy." Gumi cut in.

"See, even she says that." I stared at Rin's frowning face.

"He's harmless, he's weak, he's kind, he's useless in most situations, but would make a good guy friend," Gumi added.

…That was unnecessary.

"Whatever," Rin rolled her eyes, "Teacher's here."

I looked towards the door, and sure enough, a man just ran in here.

The man had purple hair, long enough to become the male version of Rapunzel. He wore lab coat and glasses that made him look like a mad scientist. His face was red from running and he panted like he just escaped the zombie apocalypse. (Which sometimes happens in this place…)

"Stupid knights and dragons…Next thing you know Creas and Neo would be burning castles down…God damn it…"

…I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Okay, class." The man sighed, "My name is Kamui Gakupo, otherwise you would know me as Merlin. I will be your teacher for the rest of your life, as we are all immortal unless someone sticks a knife through our organs, but that probably won't happen. Now, I will be reading out your names and your partner."

People started whispering, calling out their friend's name, staring at their crush, etc.

"Which have already been arranged by the school," Gakupo smiled. Most of them groaned and sighed loudly, "Oh, I love seeing the disappointments on your face."

He took out a piece of paper. Sorry, I take it back, it wasn't a 'paper', it was a long ass scroll.

"Team No.22, Rinto Bigna and Lenka Bigna."

The twins high-fived. Of course they were going to be in the same team, they did everything together.

"Team No.94, Miku Zoloto and Gumi Blanka."

Miku…I've heard of that name before…who was she again? Gold something….

"Team No.41, Kaito Vulpo and Meiko Xiao."

Oh shit, we have a China warrior in this class, someone help Kaito…

He kept on reading. (I wasn't paying attention, there were these names with very strange alphabets, I swear there was an Indian busta rhyme involved.)

"Team No.66, Len Lykos and Rin Rubeno."

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

Hmm, maybe I didn't hear that right, let me just clean my ears for a while and stare at Len's incredibly shocked face that is filled with despair. So, excuse me, what did you say? I'm going to pair up with Len, oh, okay; of course, Len is going to be my partner for every school project, experiments, homework, hunting and et cetera. Of course, of course, let me just scream internally that there is NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO DO THAT.

You have to be kidding me. Of all the people, there's that one prince (Apparently, I just found out he's in another class.), there's generals and loyal servants, there's these animals and wizards, and I get teamed up with Len the wolf.

"No, no, please, this is not happening," Len muttered.

Somehow he's looks more hopeless than I am.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Lenka smiled.

"What am I going to do? I can't team up with you!" Len looked at me.

"Does it look like I want to team up with you? You're the most worthless, useless, purposeless, weakest person in this class."

"Well, you look like a nerd with nothing but anger issues; you can't even get to your grandmother's house safely without almost dying!"

"You can't even kill three pigs, and the only reason you got to eat those lambs were because the boy was a lying shit that deserves it."

"That wasn't even me! I'm not the only wolf in this place! And at least I almost killed you and your pea-brain!"

That's it.

I pulled out a small little knife that I kept in my pocket, "Come and fight me, you useless paperclip."

His claws grew; his fangs were sharp like a vampire, "Bring it on, loser."

"Stop it!" Gakupo slammed his fist into our desk, breaking it into two.

Both of us stopped, then glared at him.

"Yeah, we should stop," Len laughed a little, "Let's kill him first."

"Agreed," I smiled and nodded at Len, ready to point my knife at Gakupo's throat.

"…Please ignore me and continue." Gakupo backed up.

"How come you two are cooperating this time?" Gumi asked with a sly smile.

Both of us ignored her, then I suggested, "How about we fight somewhere else?"

"How about a challenge, the last time we fought, we burned down a bridge."

"Tonight, first one to climb to the top of the tower wins."

Len was puzzled for a while, "Which tower?"

"I'll tell you later," I smiled. Ignoring Gakupo who's trying to give us a detention, a bunch of eyes staring at us and the girl with twin pigtails who is smiling at me.

I'm going to win, and I'm going to get this hairball to beg for mercy.

* * *

I took a shower, then proceed to sharpen my weapons. They would come in handy later. I smiled at the dagger my dad gave me, '_Quick slit in the throat, silent and deadly kill. Protect your friends with this, protect the ones you treasure_.'

Too bad he couldn't see me use it.

Just like everyone else I treasured.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

I was sharpening my claws when I saw a picture that fell into the back of my piano. There were cobwebs everywhere, dust bunnies so big I almost thought black fairies invaded my house.

I picked up the picture.

It was a picture of Rin and me.

Looking at it, it was as if Rin never grew up, she had the same face, the same eyes, the same beautiful hair.

But not the same smile.

We were best friends before. Weren't we?

Yeah, I remembered.

The first time we met, it was because she didn't want me to eat her grandma. I never wanted to eat her anyway, the meat's probably sour and hard to bite, a dinosaur might taste better.

But that was how the story must go.

So instead, we decided to fake everything. I was eight, she was seven, I could just tell the adults that I ate her and they would probably believe me. After that, we go out every day secretly and played in the woods.

She would run to me and give me muffins, we role-played as video game characters, we climbed trees every day, we stole from the witch every time we were hungry, we played, we laughed…

And she forced me to dressed in maid dresses, she tried to get me to swim in winter, she baked apple pies that tasted like beef for no reason, she invented a mini flamethrower and lend it to me, she made me an iron dagger so that we could go hunting, she insisted that I learn ballad just so she could see a wolf dance…

Then one day, she decided to leave me, she mocked me, insulted me, completely ignored me.

And I still don't know what I did wrong.

I miss her.

I opened the drawer and stared at the iron dagger she gave me, it was roughly made, not exactly the best dagger, but it was hard as diamonds, there were three alphabets carved on the hilt.

ILU, apparently according to Rin, it stands for I loathe you.

Typical Rin.

I slid the dagger into my pocket. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

There was a message by Rin: _Rapunzel, when Ella runs._

Rapunzel's tower, when midnight strikes.

I'm going to get that girl begging for life.

* * *

**There are a lot of references in here.**


End file.
